


Bond

by CherryKind



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKind/pseuds/CherryKind
Summary: The backpack had made its home in the bathroom day one. I hadn't questioned it; just assumed it was Vaughn's toiletries from his move that hadn't been unpacked yet. It seemed I was correct, in a sense.





	Bond

Vaughn had moved in last weekend. It still hadn't really sunk in and waking up beside another person was odd and a little startling when you were so used to living alone.

It was Saturday so it had officially been a week since Vaughn had come to live here. We'd been dating for a good 2 years prior, but I brought it up because I needed a roommate and I thought it was high-time Vaughn moved out of his brother's house.

He was...nervous. I suppose that was the proper reaction though considering the man had spent all of his 24 years being coddled by his family. He was always pretty baby-ish; I remembered teasing him about it in school. I couldn't say I had expected him to agree.

But he was here and he had settled right in.

Opening my eyes to the dim room, I guessed it must have been 6:30 or so. There was just enough light in the room for me to turn my head and make out the shape of Vaughn's body under the blanket, his back to me.

Smiling softly to myself, I sat up and scooted closer to put my arms around my partner's waist. He shifted gently at the touch, letting out a low sigh.

And that's when I felt something cold seep into my right thigh from the blanket. Releasing him, I shifted away and lifted the covers to see what was causing the unpleasant sensation.

"Ah," I frowned, "Vaughn?"

The other man stirred again before raising his head, giving me a sleepy look over his shoulder. This was certainly going to embarrass him.

"You, er...wet the bed."

At that, he sat up abruptly and felt the blanket before I saw all the color drain out of his face.

"O-Oh."

I threw the blanket back, exposing the wet spot on the bed under him. The poor man looked petrified, face as white as paper as he slid off the bed and began changing his equally wet clothes. Following suit, I stood up on the opposite side of the bed and stretched.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it." I could only imagine it was something to do with being in a new place; it seemed like something Vaughn would do. He couldn't seem to look at me as he changed his shorts and began to pull the blankets off the bed. I put my hands out to stop him, offering the kindest smile I could.

"Let me do it. You can go clean up."

The man fidgeted for a moment, eyebrows furrowed before he nodded and slipped out of the room and down the hall.

Turning my attention back to the bed, I gathered the soaked-through blankets and carried them down to the laundry room. Once the washer had been started, I made my way back upstairs, pausing in front of the bathroom door.

It'd been a good 10 minutes and the shower wasn't running. Frowning to myself, I reached out and turned the handle, cracking the door just slightly.

"Vaughn? Are you alright?"

I heard a startled gasp and I opened the door fully before I could stop myself.

Vaughn stood in front of me, hands down in a weak attempt to cover himself and hide the white garment that was taped around his hips. His expression was that of absolute horror and for once, I couldn't say I blamed him.

"I-" he stammered, stepping back nervously, "Glen, I'm so sorry, I-"

Eyebrows raised, I just peered at the man for a few more seconds before I realized how much  _worse_  I was making this by staring. I raised my hands up in front of me, trying to calm the taller man down before he backed into the tub and fell.

"N-No, it's okay," I started, "Just...I..."

What could I say? I didn't think wetting the bed once called for such drastic measures, but he already had these on hand.

Eyes darting to the floor, I saw Vaughn's backpack sitting by the toilet, open, revealing the many more diapers within, and a tall blue bottle of powder sitting beside it.

The backpack had made its home in the bathroom day one. I hadn't questioned it; just assumed it was Vaughn's toiletries from his move that hadn't been unpacked yet. It seemed I was correct, in a sense.

Vaughn looked like he might cry, eyes squinted as he fought back tears and pulled and brushed back the strands of hair in his face anxiously. The silence was thick and uncomfortable.

"...Why?" It seemed like the only appropriate response at the time. He finally looked at me, biting his lower lip.

"...I-I'm...incontinent," he mumbled. "That's...why I wet the bed." Letting my shoulders relax, my arms came to hang limply at my sides.

"I had no idea."

"No, I-I hid it from you. I didn't know how you would react." He adopted the same stance, no longer trying to hide what had embarrassed him. "I was t-trying to...not need them anymore since I was living here now, but I can't help it."

Pondering what I should say, I finally decided to just step forward and put my arms around him. Vaughn stiffened for a moment before melting into the hug, his hands curling into fists against my back.

"If you need them, then it's okay. What would you think I would do? Kick you out?" When I pulled back, I let out a soft, dry laugh. He looked a bit sheepish now, but mirrored my smile.

"I-I don't know. I thought you'd...stop liking me."

"Really? Come on, I thought you thought better of me." I leaned in and kissed him carefully. Stepping back, I looked down at him again, practically feeling him burn in embarrassment beneath my gaze.

"So, you've...always done this?"

"Yes." His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and he still avoided my gaze, but he finally went over to the crumpled pile of his shorts on the floor and slipped them back on over the diaper. Looking at him now, I could see why I never noticed; it was barely visible under his clothes.

"I just can't hold it long enough to make it to a toilet. So I've always worn diapers so there's no stress of trying to make it and...wetting myself." Fixing his shorts, he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

It was odd, but I understood why he needed them. And I surely wasn't going to ridicule him for it.

"Well, you don't have to hide it from me. I get it." I could see the tension fade from his face and he looked relieved.

"I-I'm glad." He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Could I, um...move my things to the bedroom? It's just easier to change it laying down," he let out an awkward chuckle, "That's kind of why I was taking so long."

"O-Oh, yeah! Go ahead." I supposed I should stop trying to block him into the bathroom. Finally stepping aside, I watched him pick up his things and walk to the bedroom.

I guess you learn something new everyday.

* * *

About a week had passed since the incident. I didn't mind Vaughn wearing the diapers, really, but I had developed a...sort of fascination with them I probably shouldn't have. Not sexual, no, but...something else.

One day after work before Vaughn got home, I had regrettably snooped through his bag that contained all of his supplies. I felt bad about it, but it hadn't done anything to sate my curiosity.

Inside was a good 30 or so diapers, all fairly plain with little or no designs on the front like one imagined on baby diapers; a half-empty bottle of sweet-smelling baby powder, a container of lotion, and a plastic box of wipes.

Nothing too interesting, but I couldn't resist taking one of the diapers out and feeling the plush, crinkly material between my thumb and index. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't an uncomfortable sensation either.

Shortly after, I'd panicked at the sound of the front door unlocking, shoved it back into the bag, and pretended it never happened. I wasn't sure if he could tell someone had been through his things or not, but he didn't say anything either way.

Today, I'd finally decided to bite the bullet and ask him the strange question I'd been toying with in my mind for a couple days. Now it was my turn to question if he would still want to be with me after this.

I felt disgusting. This was something he couldn't help and needed to live normally and here I was, turning it into something...perverse. I wasn't getting any sexual satisfaction from the thought, but it still felt dirty and wrong.

When Vaughn came home, I stopped him on his way to the bedroom, knowing what he was heading to do.

"Hey, um-" I started, "I've, uh, got something weird to ask." My blood felt like ice, fearing what his reaction to this might be because there was no way to make it sound innocent. "I'm kind of taking a chance you'll understand like I did about the whole diaper thing and won't hate me."

Vaughn raised an amused eyebrow, obviously confused, but thinking my nervousness was cute. "Er, alright," he laughed a little, "You know I couldn't hate you. Ask away."

I hesitated, chewing the inside of my cheek before I finally asked. "Could I, um...change you?" I regretted the words the second they left my mouth. Could I have not made it sound so weird?

The man looked a bit surprised and caught off-guard by the request, but he didn't immediately tell me no so that was a good thing.

"Um...I-I guess? But I can do it, I've been doing it myself."

"I-I know! I just..." I sighed sharply. "I don't know why I want to. It's weird, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. Curiosity, I guess." I could tell he still felt awkward, but who wouldn't when someone asked them that?

Following him to the bedroom, he began to take his clothes off to change, slipping into a worn t-shirt before reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

It wasn't like I had never seen him naked before. We hadn't been intimate before, but we'd showered together or just cuddled without the clothing barrier so that wasn't the strange part, but I would be seeing him in another context this time.

As Vaughn kicked his pants off and sat down on the edge of the bed, I could see the front of the diaper had a slight yellow tint and was fairly swollen with the amount of liquid within it. He hadn't been able to change at work, had he?

It then occurred to me I didn't even know how to change a baby. How was I going to do this?

"Ahem." I jumped when he cleared his throat, looking at him like a deer in headlights. He looked a little more uncomfortable now and I realized I must have been just staring through him.

"I'm sorry, I..." The apologizing at the start of every sentence was usually his thing, but now I couldn't stop doing it. "I don't know how." Vaughn leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows.

"That's alright. Just get my bag, I'll show you."

Dragging the backpack over, I took out all the things I assumed would be necessary before going back to staring at him blankly. He took my hands and guided them down to the blue tape holding the sides of the diaper together.

"Undo these and take it off."

Gripping the tape, I pulled it back slowly on one side, then the other and folded the front down, exposing him. He didn't seem too upset at how slowly I'd done it at least, but I still felt nervous under his gaze. He lifted his hips up and I pulled the soaked diaper out from under him, taping it into a ball and putting it on the floor for the time being.

"Now use a wipe and, ah...clean me. Wait til it dries, then put some powder on me." This situation was as odd for him as it was me, but I couldn't deny I was enjoying it. It was...relaxing in some strange sense.

I pulled a wipe out of the box and carefully pressed it to his skin, cleaning around him and between his legs which he spread further to accommodate. Once it was done and dry, I twisted the top of the powder bottle and put a sprinkle all over him.

"Now you can put on a clean one. Tape it up and you're done."

Done considerably slower had Vaughn done it on his own, but it was done nonetheless. I taped the sides together and stepped back to admire my work. Vaughn sat up, inspecting it for a moment to make sure it was on properly before he stood.

"Thanks," he looked away, "I...haven't had someone else do it since I was a kid. When I turned like 14, my brother told me I needed to start doing it on my own." I picked up the mess and put it in the trashcan before packing up the backpack again.

"I don't mind doing it! I-If you don't mind, I mean," I chuckled.

Vaughn smiled a little, looking down at me. "I-I wouldn't mind that."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to eventually write more with Vaughn and Glen exploring their relationship, but for now just have some fluff. Thank you for reading!


End file.
